Jin Dalta
Captain Dalta (Full Name: Jin Dalta) is a RK-4 Rune Knigh''t and Captain of the 'Surgent Samurai. History Jin Dalta was the childhood friend of Shinn ? Elbion. He and Shinn were "different" and thats what drew them to become friends. But one day Shinn "murdered" his father and caused the dissappearance of Surgent's prized possesstion; Zues' apple. Jin branded Shinn and trader and grew up to be a Rune Knight. Captain Dalta is now known as a Rune Knight prodigy young for his age and proficient in fighting as well as leading. He was trained in Western Fiore at the Rune Knight capital and after becoming an RK-4, he was transferred to Surgent to lead the Surgent Samurai division where he serves directly under Lord Raido. Physical Appearance Jin Dalta has long blonde hair extending to his shoulders and crimson red eyes. He is a tall, pale skinned individual with distinctively handsome facial features. He is always seen wearing his trademark armor,whoch is silver in color. ? He wears a black chainmail underneath aswell as a green scarf around his neck. Personality Story Surgent Arc During the dissappearance of Dias; Zeus Apple, Captain Dalta caught his former friend and wanted criminal; Shinn Elbion with his Guild. He suggested that it was Shinn who stole the apple and proceeded to arrest him, after defeating his x-friend in combat. He later found his guildmates sabotaging Raikiri to help Shinn escape. He battled the Guild member; Raikou Crimoire, son of Kisuke Crimoire. Dalta ultimatley defeated Raikou in battle and prepared to arrest, Masol the Magic Chemist who had betrayed Surgent by helping Shinn's guildmates. Before Dalta is able to do so, Shinn reappears and reveals the truth. Masol had faked an Apple thought projection and explained that Shinn left because Masol planned to steal the apple all those years ago. Refusing to understand, Dalta battles Shinn once again but this time is defeated by Shinn who is now in possession of the real apple. Dalta decides that Shinn was telling the truth but too late, as he is turned to stone by Masol's Stone Eyes. When Shinn kills Masol, Dalta is freed. Lord Raiden returns afterwards and attacks Shinn, but Dalta defends Shinn by telling the Thunder God the truth of the situation. Equipment *'''Armor: Captain Dalta wears a unqiue set of Armor that is far different from the average Surgent Samurai Unifrom. It is highly resistant to magic aswell as being able to reflect and sustain attacks from sharp weapons such as swords and projectiles. *'Collapsable Sword': Despite the Surgent Samurai's signature Katana's, Captain Dalta carries a Sword, in its base form it takes the form of a short sword, just barley longer then an long dagger. It is infact collapsable, meaning it is able to extend to a long sword on command. When doing so, Dalta normally activates his Magic Edge which increases his swords range and power. *'Extendable Shield': On his left arm, Captain Dalta boasts a black pronge that etends two red pieces both counter clockwise and clockwise to form a shield ? which is powerful enough to block attacks from physical weapons and successfully deflect them. Skills and Abilities *Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Magic Magic Edge: As the Captain of the Rune Knights, he is a specialist in their signature Magic. Dalta is respected as the most proficient user of the Magic, even superior to Shinn Elbion. His magic edge is green in color and is higly mixed in with a wind affinity which causes the color change. The magic pressure that surrounds the sword is very fluent like the wind and spreads with each attack. The magic can easily overpower powerful magic and engulf the opponent, slashing them with each particle of wind ethernano within the attack. Category:NPC Category:Rune Knight